


Heat Week

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, ereri, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking with no regrets, or more appropriately known as Heat Week, was perhaps one of the oldest pillars of Humanity – some even speculated that it was older than the Walls themselves. For the entire duration of the heat, the Omega in question would be serviced by a particular Alpha. With no strings attached, of course. </p><p>Too bad Levi wants those strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereri-sexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ereri-sexual).



> This is my Ereri Secret Santa gift to [ereri-sexual!](http://ereri-sexual.tumblr.com) I hope you like it, this is my first Omegaverse fanfic!

“Fuck!”

Levi had lost count of the number of times he’d come. He tried to regain his grasp on reality but gods, _fuck_ reality. His entire body was on fire, the second day of the heat being as bad as the first – and he knew that the next would just leave him incoherent. His blindfold prevented him from seeing whom he was with – but the scent of the Alpha driving into him was so familiar, so _close_ , he just couldn’t put his finger on it… If only he could get that fucking blindfold off, if only…

Fuck ceremonies.

It was just his luck that his heat had broken on the same week as the suppressant supplies had stopped coming into the military because of some worker strike at the central apothecary. The entire Survey Corps had been able to smell him going into it – and Hanji being Hanji, they proposed that an ancient tradition be revived within their ranks. Fucking with no regrets, or more appropriately known as _Heat Week_ , was perhaps one of the oldest pillars of Humanity – some even speculated that it was older than the Walls themselves. For the entire duration of the heat, the Omega in question would be serviced by a particular Alpha. With no strings attached, of course. That meant herbal infusions to prevent pregnancies, and a definite warning against bonding bites. While the first was easily done, since Hanji was a genius chemist and the concoction consisted of rather basic plants, the second relied on the decency of the Alpha and Omega themselves. And the necessary precautions taken by their overseers.

Needless to say, decency had never been Levi’s forte, and as his body screamed to be taken and marked, he found himself begging as well while the Alpha fucked him.

“Mark me,” he whispered brokenly when he felt the knot swell inside of him, hot come streaming into his body as the Alpha groaned with completion. He knew that the Alpha had been gagged to prevent their identity from being discovered – but the gag could be taken out and that mouth could be put to better use than just moaning through the soggy cloth.

He felt the Alpha shake their head against his back and sighed. The hormones weren’t allowing him to do much reasoning at this point, so he let it go.

The next few moments were spent in silence as the two of them tried to catch their breaths. They were there, frozen, connected, and Levi’s heat-addled mind considered it a new kind of bliss, _the bliss_ that he needed.

Finally, the knot deflated, and Levi fell onto the bed, spent, feeling semen ooze out of his hole. Normally, he would have been scandalized by such a dirty thing; however, now he just… couldn’t. This felt too good, his first heat in _ages_ , ever since he had first manifested. Getting suppressants in the Underground had been easy enough for someone involved in shady business like himself, and he had taken pride in being a suppressed Omega in the army as well – the only suppressed Omega before that damn Armin Arlert had shown up and stolen his spotlight.

He felt the bed dip as the Alpha fell onto it next to him, their breathing harsh.

“Are you…” Levi reached out to touch the Alpha’s face but they shrunk away, afraid of having their identity discovered. Levi frowned but allowed it. This was tradition, after all. Just an exchange of favors designed to make life easier. The scent was driving him crazy with its familiarity, though: the sensation was akin to having a word on the tip of one’s tongue but never being able to recall it without a cue.

“That was good,” Levi said, settling for a compliment. The Alpha grunted in response, and that solidified Levi’s conviction that they were in fact a _him_. An Alpha male.

He would be better off not knowing the identity of his savior – however, Levi had always been too curious for his own good. So he attempted to touch the Alpha again only to have him pull away and off the bed.

There was a moment of stillness before fingertips brushed his face, and he leaned into the touch instinctively.

"I think I'm fine for today, thank you," he answered the unspoken question. More than fine, his mind supplied, and he wanted to know who it was who had given him such pleasure, such relief... perhaps it was one of his own Squad, since the scent was so familiar. It smelled of the woods and rain and something unique to the person who had volunteered himself to offer Levi his week of liberation.

"Come again tomorrow?" Levi asked suggestively, and he heard low breathless chuckles escape the man. It seemed that he had a sense of humor that was compatible with Levi's own perverted kind. This intrigued Levi even more.

The man tapped his fingers against Levi’s cheek, and he took it to be a yes. Well, the Alpha was obliged to stay with him throughout the entire heat, after all; but you never knew with these military men… They were so changeable, so volatile in seeking out relief. Alphas in particular were known for being completely unattached. Ah, Levi was starting to think like a romantic little Omega. He had to focus.

This was just to pass the time.

The next day, and the day after that, and the next, the Alpha knocked on the door respectfully and waited while Levi pulled his blindfold on. It was about time, too; Levi had been forced to get himself off several times by the time the Alpha arrived – all with no satisfaction in the end; and he was craving to have something _bigger, better_ inside of him.

The last day was marked by a weirdly low level of sexual activity on Levi’s part – but just as much anticipation.

When Levi gave the all clear, he heard the door open and close, and the delicious scent that had tantalized his mind the night before came flooding in, making him go dizzy for a moment.

“Sorry, I just… finished eating,” Levi murmured as the bed dipped next to him. He was embarrassed by just how much he was forced to consume during his heats, while his body was preparing itself for a potential pregnancy. Hanji had brought him seemingly a regiment’s worth of food just an hour ago, and he was mostly done. “Have some. It’s… on the house.”

Breathless chuckles accompanied his words, and he clung to them, still partially desperate to find out who the Alpha was.

“You take great care not to let me know,” Levi observed. The movement next to him stilled. “It’s not a bad thing. You’re supposed to, right? I just wish I had a name to scream, instead of Alpha, Alpha. It’s so barbaric.”

Another chuckle. Perhaps he could get some voice in there as well next time.

“Just tell me one thing,” Levi said, knitting his brows. This was probably a breach of the rules, but when had he ever stuck to rules, especially archaic ones that sought to govern the way he lived?

“Do I know you? Your scent, it’s… so fucking familiar, I can almost–,”

His speech was cut off with a gentle finger to his lips. A thumb traced the lower one, smearing saliva over it.

_Tap-tap._

“Is that a yes?”

 _Tap-tap_.

Levi smirked. It looked like the Alpha wasn’t much for rules either. “So I do know you.”

A hand settled on his waist and he chuckled, turning over onto his stomach. “You’re right. we should get down to business. If I know you, then you’re most probably in the Survey Corps, which means that you’re… _fuck!…_ you have a schedule.”

It probably took a lot out of the Alpha to be coming here every day. The soldiers were already overwhelmed with the rigorous training and the amount of work they had to do on a daily basis. Levi felt a wave of gratitude wash over him, soon to be replaced by the animalistic need of an Omega pooling in the pit of his stomach. There it was. The biological response that made him loose all lucidity.

“You’re so… forceful,” Levi commented. The Alpha stilled immediately. “Not in a bad way. Fucking hell, some people in the Survey Corps would… _love_ to see me this… powerless.”

A gentle hand ran over the entire length of his spine as the Alpha breached him, making him keen wantonly. It was almost as if the man was trying to prove him wrong. But Levi knew that most in the military would have loved to see Levi put in his place, where he belonged: as a whore for some Alpha, moaning and thrashing and begging to be taken regularly only to be chucked away and used as a baby-making machine for the rest of the year. That was the reason why he took the suppressants: to prove to them that he could function just as well as the rest of them once he removed that little biological fuckup that made him subservient.

Not this time, though. This time, he was different. He was an Omega, like he was meant to be. Like mother nature had made him. He didn’t know whether he liked it or not. The Alpha certainly made it more bearable.

“Fuck me,” Levi breathed, burying his face in the pillow, embarrassed at how the slick from his hole seeped down his legs and onto the sheets he had refused to allow Hanji to take away this morning. He had wanted the scent of their sex to stay, to be refreshed, every single day for the entirety of his Heat Week. Perhaps he was growing sentimental.

The Alpha grunted lowly in response, and then proceeded to withdraw almost entirely before slamming his hips forward. Levi let out a wail that echoed across the room, and if he did feel embarrassed for just a moment, the feeling was gone immediately after as the Alpha took him mercilessly. Strong hands with callused fingers reached out and closed around his wrists, hitching his arms behind his back. Levi knew that he could break away at any second, at least, he could until he completely lost his mind to the pleasure of his heat being sated; but he didn’t want to. The Alpha could take control for now; all he wanted to do was to enjoy the ride.

And what a ride it was.

It took three hours for him to be satisfied for the night. He found himself collapsing on top of the Alpha’s chest, his forehead leaning against the man’s shoulder as he heaved breaths. He had taken over for the last round, making the Alpha let out a weird little sound of surprise through his gag as Levi flipped them over expertly, riding the man towards their mutual release.

His hole felt sore from all the fucking, but he knew it would be completely healed by tomorrow morning. That was just the way Omega biology worked to ensure maximum copulation within the period. More sex equaled more of a chance of having a kid, after all. Except Levi wouldn’t be falling pregnant this time. Or any time.

A little sliver of doubt at that last statement snaked its way into his reasonable brain.

The Alpha’s scent was so much like _home_ that he felt his mind stray off and wonder sometimes. Even as he got fucked, wonderfully and completely, by the man, scenes of possible futures with babies in them entered his mind, and he forcibly pushed them away. This wasn’t the time. This was a one-off thing. No Alphas were allowed to do this twice for the same Omega. Too much attachment, too many feelings. Too many obligations. Heat Week was about satisfaction.

“It’s my birthday today,” Levi whispered into the man’s shoulder as the knot inside him flared, making the Alpha twitch and groan as he spilled himself. “I guess this is as good a gift as any, huh?”

The same calloused fingers that had handled him so roughly just hours before descended onto his face to stroke his cheekbones, shaking finely.

“Are you… nervous?” Levi asked, breathless. He found it kind of… adorable, for the lack of a better term, that the big bad Alpha would become anxious over something like a tender gesture. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell them you’re just a softie at heart.”

“Or perhaps you have a soft spot reserved just for me…?”

The fingers were gone the next moment and Levi found himself facing darkness and awkward silence which he couldn’t move away from because of the giant knot up his ass. It frustrated him that the Alpha was so willing to play the game fairly. Still, he had gotten something out of it. He _knew_ the Alpha personally. That narrowed things down just a tiny bit.

“Are you in the Survey Corps?” He asked timidly, lowering his head so that he could feel the Alpha nod after a moment’s hesitation. He realized just then that he had another clue to work with – his fingers went to card through the Alpha’s hair as he mulled over the possibilities.

“Short… Soft,” he commented. “Fuck, I wish I knew who you were.”

The Alpha let out a confused little sound. Still not enough to place his voice.

“Why, you ask?” Levi spoke for him. “Beats me. The whole point of this is for me not to know. But there’s something about your scent that… speaks to me. Fucking hell, I’m going crazy in this heat. Should’ve had it sooner.”

He sighed to himself. “But I knew that I couldn’t. Because, you know, I have responsibilities and shit. And… well, nobody likes an Omega in the military. You’ve probably seen what happened to Cadet Arlert earlier–,”

The Alpha beneath his tensed up and Levi snorted. “Yeah, I know. It was pretty pathetic. For someone as high-standing as Nile Dok himself to go off on a little Omega just because he went into heat without planning it in advance… we all got the talk from Zackley that day. Not that it matters. It’s the mentality of the people in the military. All about dominance. Force. Makes me fucking sick.”

The Alpha hummed noncommittally but his touch told Levi everything he needed to know. “You’re not exactly a traditionalist, are you? Might have guessed, since you volunteered to fuck the most volatile Omega in the history of the Survey Corps.”

It was then that the Alpha’s knot deflated, and Levi found himself woefully empty. The Alpha didn’t move away completely, though – he stayed within Levi’s reach. Both men laid down onto the bed, belly up, sated. Levi felt the Alpha’s seed slip out of him lazily and though normally it would have grossed him out, he didn't find the sensation that terrible at the moment. He wondered why. Perhaps it was because the Alpha was so nice to him. So different from the ones who had done this to Levi before.

“Do you think it would be smart for me to say that I want to see you after this is over?” Levi asked. The Alpha didn’t move for a while before Levi felt his fingers trace something on his stomach.

Words.

“This is harder than you think it is, slow down,” Levi said, laughing. The tickling sensation stopped for a moment before regaining a much lower pace. “N-O-T-S-M-A-R-T. Fucking hell, you’re a sweet talker.”

The mattress shook as the Alpha chuckled mutely, the gag preventing him from doing it out loud. Levi wished he could hear his voice. He wished his could kiss the lips that had been so close to marking his scent gland and sealing the deal forever.

“Then promise me something, all right?” Levi asked quietly. “Next time… when I do this next time, find a way to be here again. I know it’s against the rules, but… I want you to be here next time. Do you… do you want that to happen?”

The Alpha paused before tapping out a yes on Levi’s skin. The Omega smiled to himself and fell back onto the bed, satisfied for now.

“Well, if you’re as smart as you make yourself out to be, I have nothing to worry about.”

He almost missed the gentle touch on his cheek as the Alpha rose to say goodbye.

“Wait,” Levi whispered, hanging on to the Alpha’s wrist and cursing himself for being so clingy. “Give me a sign. Please…”

Timid fingers ran over his bottom lip and then Levi felt a nose nuzzle right against his scent gland. He almost burst out crying then. 

***

Life went on as usual for Levi Ackerman once his heat was sated. He got up, had a shit, went for breakfast, trained, conducted runs for the military when he had to, sometimes participated in missions, sometimes attended funerals, returned to the castle, had dinner and went to sleep. Alone.

The memory of Heat Week was vague for him – just a strange little reminder in the back of his mind that made his heart speed up when he thought about the unnamed Alpha who had done such wonderful things to him. He tried to sniff out that glorious scent again – but the other man must have known that it would happen, because there was a weird absence of any hint of the scent – suppressants. Of course. Levi should have known that the Alpha wouldn’t want to get permanently attached.

Still, when he sensed his next heat coming in half a year’s time, he refused the suppressants Hanji offered him.

“I need to know,” he told the Beta, and locked himself in his quarters for the sake of everyone’s sanity.

A day later, he was delirious with fever, groping and touching and biting his lip, his body going haywire with the expectation of an Alpha. Tears fell from his eyes freely with frustration – he knew now that the Alpha wasn’t coming: it had been quite obvious why Levi had requested a week of absence from Erwin. Common knowledge in quarters as tight as these. And yet, the Alpha–,

There was a knock on his door.

“What… is it?” Levi breathed, half-conscious, his hand still sliding over his cock.

“Corporal?”

 _Fuck._ “What is it, Jäger? I’m in… the middle… of something…”

There was a moment of silence.

“You asked for a sign.”

Levi tripped over his own feet as he ran for the door, covered in his own slick, naked and whimpering. He barely made it as his knees buckled – but he managed to turn the key. The door opened and there stood Jäger, fucking Eren Jäger, smelling exactly like that Alpha six months ago, his pupils blown wide, nostrils flared with desire. Levi looked up at him in disbelief.

“It was you.”

The Alpha took a self-conscious step back even as he closed the door. “Uh… yeah.”

Levi looked him up and down before trying to stand. As he almost fell over, Eren caught him halfway and helped him get more or less vertical.

“You surprise me every day, Jäger,” he whispered, his eyes focusing on the boy’s pulse point, right where that scent was at its most powerful.

“Is that… a good thing?” Eren breathed, his voice thick.

“Shall we find out?”


End file.
